Ninian (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Ninian was a Vo-Matoran who resided in Elysium in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Vo-Matoran, Ninian came into being on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on an unknown island in the Matoran Universe. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Ninian had been evacuated from her homeland and inhabited Metru-Nui. Elysium Not wanting to take part in the War, Ninian settled down in the rural Ko-Metru village known as Elysium during its expansion. She quickly found herself a job in the local Police Department and rose through the ranks to become an officer who was highly trusted by both Chief Glacii and Deputy Chief Crystallus. ''Frozen Calling'' In more recent times, a Ga-Matoran named Nokama witnessed a biker illegally trading a Kraata with a Ko-Matoran. A lawsuit swiftly followed this incident and the Ga-Matoran's life was put in danger after a hired-gun appeared in the city. Dependant on Nokama testifying against the biker gang, the Elysium Police Department was pressured to station four female officers in Nokama's house as part of a witness protection program. However, it soon became apparent that, as one of the terms on the agreement to build the correctional facility in Elysium - in the event of a prisoner escaping from the city's prison - all of Elysium's police department would be forced to respond to a call-out, which meant that Ninian would have to leave Nokama defenseless at any time. Unwilling to leave her unprotected in such an event, Deputy Crystallus stationed a drifting Av-Matoran named Glonor in the house as he was not a member of the department and would not be forced to respond to the call. Ninian swiftly introduced herself to Glonor and he noted that she was the most professional officer stationed in the Nokama's house. Additionally, the Matoran of Light developed a romantic attraction to Ninian upon their second conversation. The following day heralded the assassination of Deputy Crystallus and a subsequent derailing of the Police Department's authority. The siren sounded once again and Ninian was once again forced to leave Nokama unguarded, which resulted in the Ga-Matoran's death. When he returned to the empty house, Glonor contacted Ninian whilst she was in position outside he prison. Mourning the deaths of both Crystallus and Nokama, Glonor opened up to Ninian about his past and asked her for help, which she gave to him and restored him to a clear state of mind. When Ninian realized that the hired-gun would be coming after Glonor next she insisted that he fled Elysium and traveled with her to Le-Metru, where he would be safe. When he refused to leave Ninian inquired into the the Matoran of Light's attraction to her and suggested that she was interested in starting a relationship with him on the condition that he got his act together and got out of Ko-Metru. Abilities and Traits Being a Vo-Matoran, Ninian would have controlled the Element of Lightning. However, being a Matoran, she did not have access this ability yet. She did, however, have a minute amount of resistance to electrical energy. Mask and Tools Originally, Ninian wore a Noble Kanohi Pehkui. However, her Kanohi was damaged during her exodus from her homeland at the start of the war against the Brotherhood. Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, it was replaced by a Noble Arthron. Additionally, Ninian was equipped with a police issued handgun. Trivia *Ninian is based off a girl who BobTheDoctor27 is currently in a relationship with. While both Ninian and Racasix are used to represent this girl, Racasix embodies his physical attraction to her while Ninian better conveys her compassionate and doting personality. *In the Core BIONICLE Universe, Ninian resided in the Southern Island Chain with a small community of Vo-Matoran, where she worked as an eccentric and adventurous explorer. During the reign of Makuta Teridax she was separated from her fellow Matoran of Lightning and resorted to attacking wandering Visorak or Rahkshi scouts who discovered her tracks. She has since migrated to the newly-reformed Spherus Magna, where she lives in peace with the Matoran and Agori. Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance Category:Frozen Calling Category:Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Matoran of Lightning